Treasure planet rewritten
by Grazyna Pawlowski
Summary: Every time I watch the movie I always think Jim needs a girlfriend so I made one in my head and decided to put it on paper I have the story in my head but I may change it as I go along so please enjoy I also don't speak English very well so please have mercy on my mistakes.
1. making new friends

**Hello everyone i am writing a request in this space for people to fave and follow also if anyone would like to draw my OC Sam they are welcome to. Also please enjoy the story and pardon any missing words and spelling mistakes,my tabs and laptops hate me. Thank you and plse enjoy.㈵6㈏0**

* * *

Jim was just checking out the ship he had just boarded "How cool is this" he muttered to himself. Suddenly stepping on an alien he started apologizing but the alien just started making farting noises blowing air into Jim's face and putting his fists up like he wanted to fight him. Jim just stood there blowing hair out of his face when his companion,a dog like creäture named Dr Doppler came behind him and said "allow me to handle this" and he started making the same farting noises the alien had made with his armpits and mouth. The alien stared at him for a second and started laughing "I'm fluent in Flatula Jim ,took two years of it in high-school" Dr Doppler said to Jim who looked at him before saying "Flatula...cool" and fixing his walked up the deck to see a large stone man barking orders at the crew "Ah good morning captain,everything shipshape." Dr Doppler asked to which the man replied "Shipshape it is sir,but I'm not the captain the captains aloft" And they all looked up to see a feline like woman doing flips in the air and landed gracefully on her feet and began walking towards began shouting at Mr arrow "Mr arrow I have checked this miserable ship stem to stern and as usual,spot on"she developed a gentler tone"Can you get nothing wrong?" 'You flatter me madame" Mr arrow remarked then the captain turned around and stared in shock as a figure suddenly flew aboard the ship and landed in a big heap of cloth and rope and was laughing and trying to get walked up to it cautiously and lifted the figure and pulled the cloth away and under it was a girl she looked about Jim's age which was fifteen, she had long white hair which reached her feet and had a single streak of red in it which was something you would definitely notice,she wore a black tube top which covered most of her tummy but her naval was showing,she also wore loose dungarees but the legs were fitting and they reached her mid-thigh but they were cut so it showed her top and was held up with loose braces and black boots that ended all the way on her thighs so only a bit of her legs were showing,she was slender but very curved and seemed to have both a boyish charm and feminine charm. All up her right arm to her shoulder was completely covered in swirls of thick tribal tattoos in black ink so you couldn't really see her arm, and one thing everyone noticed was she had one blue eye and one clump of hair was covering the other.

'And who are you if I may ask" captain Amelia asked looking down at the girl who was held by the foot by Mr arrow, '"Sam' came the reply 'just Sam ,not Samantha ,Sam ' Amelia then replied 'well Sam what brings you on my ship' Sam had managed to fall on the ground right out of her boot "nice legs" Jim muttered under his breath. She was sitting on the floor rubbing her ankle which was sore from arrows grip 'I came here for adventure duh I'm on break from my planet Solaris.' she said jokingly but seeing the captain was about to kick her off the ship started pleading to let her stay to which the captain agreed and turned round to where she was as Sam put her boot back and stood there. The captain then went up to Dr Doppler and stared at him curiously "ah Dr Doppler I presume?" To which the Dr replied "um y-yes I am". The captain then looked at him with a mischievous smile and banged on his helmet "Hello,can you hear me?" To which Dr Doppler replied agitated "Yes I can,stop that banging" and desperately began trying to remove the helmet "if you don't mind Dr" the captain began "this works so much better when its right way up and...plugged in,lovely there you go" she remarked plugging in the suit and it wired to life and the Dr eventually removed the helmet and unplugged the suit "if you don't mind I can manage my own plugging" he said bitterly waving the plug-in her face. The captain then started shaking the Dr's hand vigorously " captain Amelia,late of a few run ins with the protean armada,but I won't bore you with my scars I see you've met my first officer Mr arrow,sterling,tough,dependable,honest,brave and true" she started rambling on to which Jim noticed Sam had rolled her eyes at and he chuckled "Please captain" Mr arrow had said modestly"oh shut up arrow you know I don't mean a word of it" Amelia said affectionately. "Ahem excuse me " the Dr began "sorry to interrupt this...lovely banter but may I introduce you to Jim hawking" he said pushing Jim towards the captain and Sam had decided to stop looking round and peered at them from behind Mr arrow. The Dr continued "you see Jim is the boy who found hmm!" He was interrupted by the captain who was holding his mouth "Dr please" she said commandingly and glared at the crew behind her who were staring at her but seeing her look at them turned back to their work. Captain Amelia then let go of the Dr's mouth and said "I would like to have sword with you in my state-room" and they began walking into the state-room whilst Sam looked on in wonder about them but she just shrugged and went of to explore the ship.

After they had entered the state-room captain Amelia had locked the door and began speaking to the Dr "Dr ,discussing the whereabouts of treasure,in front of this particular crew shows a level of ineptitude, that borders on the imbecilic, and I mean that in a very caring way" the Dr clearly baffled by this statement began speaking "imbecilic you say, foolishness I -" but he was quickly cut of by the captain."may I see the map" the Dr quickly looked at Jim who shrugged and threw the map at the captain"here" he said flatly the captain caught it in the air without looking and began to stare at the map with wide-eyed cat-like curiosity she proceeded to a large vault and began putting the map in it before speaking" Mr Hawkins for the rest of this voyage you shall refer to me as captain or ma'am is that clear" she said whilst Jim just rolled his eyes "Mr Hawkins?!" Amelia said with authority in her voice. To which Jim replied sincerely"yes ma'am " "very good" the captain replied and then turned to the doctor "and again Dr with the greatest possible respect,zip your howling screamer!" The Dr surprised by this statement began to reassure her " captain I assure you" but yet again he was interrupted by the captain " let me make this as...-. monosyllabic as possible' I don't care much for this crew you hired they're rather... what did I say arrow I said something rather good before coffee " she turned to her first mate " a ludicrous pile of driveling galoots ma'am" Mr arrow replied "with a satisfied look on her face Amelia said "there you go ,poetry" at that moment she had looked up at the ceiling and noticed something and had commanded Mr arrow to pull down and he had gotten a rope and pulled it down and to everyone's shock it was Sam after she had fallen on the floor she had gotten up and stared at everyone's faces and she and her hair started turning pink"well I'm dead " she said and started chuckling but on seeing no one was amused slumped down and used her hair to cover her face "young woman" captain Amelia started" how may I ask did you get there and more importantly why" Sam stood up and everyone especially Jim saw just how tall she was which was about Jim's height maybe a few inches shorter she started speaking "well I just was interested in your previous conversation so I just breezed in when no one was looking" she said with a dazzling smile. The captain just stared at her "very well then" she finally said "young Mr Hawkins and miss Sam will be working for the cook" " wait what the cook?" Jim was playing with a pendulum before replying to the statement "huh" came the reply from Sam before ex hailing sharply "whatever as long as I'm on the ship" and they all went out of the stateroom escorted by Mr arrow as they went out Sam walked with her arms crossed as she stood in between Jim and Dr Doppler "this is bogus" she remarked breaking the awkward silence and to everyone's surprise she started flying upwards towards the mast her hair flowing behind her and instead of her hair being white it was turning red maybe from anger Jim wondered but her freedom was short-lived when Mr arrow yelled at her to get into the kitchen which she obeyed but not before rolling her eyes but she just hovered above the ground and made her way slowly to the kitchen with Jim and the in front of her.


	2. the cyborg buddie

As Jim, Dr Doppler and Sam made their way to the galley they could be heard grumbling "that woman, that feline, who does she think is working for whom? "The Dr grumbled followed by Jim "it's my map and she's got me busing tables!" But they were both interrupted by Mr arrows hand on their shoulders "I will not tolerate another crossword about the captain" he bellowed "there isn't a finer officer in this or any galaxy" he finished and turned to look at the cook "Mr silver " he commanded to which he replied "why Mr arrow sir 'bringing in such distinguished looking gents to grace my humble galley had I known I'd have tucked in me shirt he" and he started playfully tucking in his shirt and turning around to show his whole right side was mechanical and noticing this Jim looked on in surprise and muttered "a cyborg". But was bumped into by Sam as she flew in and looked around in awe"ooh" was all she said before settling on the ground and looking around before bumping into silver "why hello there" he said "and who may this vision of beauty be" Sam giggled and everyone noticed her hair was turning pink which Jim figured was because she was blushing "I'm Sam "she said "charmed" silver said kissing her hand." Ahem Mr silver may I introduce you to Dr Doppler, the financier of our voyage" Mr Arrow said pushing the Dr towards silver. Silver then used his laser eye to scan the doctors suit "love the outfit doc " Dr Doppler, embarrassed tried best to cover himself "t-thank you um love the um eye" he said and pushed Jim towards him "this is Jim Hawkins " "Jimbo" the cyborg said and stretched out his hand towards him and noticed that his hand was all sorts of dangerous objects quickly changed it to his normal hand but Jim only glared at him which Sam noticed and chuckled because she found silvers joke funny but apparently Jim didn't . 'Oh don't be put off by this chunk of hardware" silver had said as he began cooking even making a joke he cut his hand off and yelling whoa! But he later pulled his hand out of his sleeve laughing and proceeding with the cooking. Eventually he finished and dished out three plates giving one to Jim, Dr Doppler and Sam "here have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew" he said to looked over at the Dr and Jim and she laughed when she saw the doctor stick his tongue into the soup "mm delightfully tangy yet robust" Silver looked at him and said "old family recipe" the doctor looked down to have another taste and screamed when he saw an eyeball float to the top. Silver only laughed and said "that was part of the old family" he started laughing heartily and Sam giggled at the joke and looked around before using her telekinesis to take a drop of it and put it in her mouth. She waited a while before Saying yum and drinking the rest of the stew she thought no one had seen her but she was wrong as she noticed Jim was looking at her and smiling but she looked away and her hair started turning pink again. At that moment silver had turned to Jim and coaxed him to drinking the soup "go on Jimbo have a swig" but Jim just looked at the soup unsure of what to do and suddenly his spoon became a pink mouth with eyes and ate the soup in it " morph!you jiggle headed blob of mischief, so that's where you've hidden!" silver yelled and morph had turned into a straw and drank up the rest of Jim's soup and flew up to Jim's face and started licking him "what is that thing" Jim said and morph mimicked him even turning into a mini Jim and was copying his every move. "Why he's a morph" silver stated "I rescued the little Shape shifter on Proteus 1 aw he took a shine to me" he finished snuggling the little blob and Sam walked up to them and said" finally a flying buddy" and morph also started licking her face.

All of a sudden Mr arrow said to Dr Doppler "would you like to watch the launch " "would I , does an active galactic nucleus have supraliminal jets" the eager Dr said before seeing the look on arrows face "I'll follow you" he said embarrassed and Mr arrow turned to silver before saying "and Mr Hawkins will be staying under your care and as well miss Samantha captains orders" he and Jim both grunted and rubbed they're eyes Sam was amazed with how similar they look. 'So the captains put you two with me eh" Sam just shrugged and Jim said flatly 'whatever' and Sam eventually figured him to be the rebel, bad boy type, silver continued" eh who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?' "Yeah, you know these purps" Jim began grabbing a purple fruit from a barrel "they're just like the ones back home from Montressor, you ever been there?' He asked Silver who replied "eh... can't say I have Jimbo" Sam who was floating in mid-air suddenly sat on the counter with her legs crossed across Jim and she watched as silver cooked. Jim continued "you know, before I left I met this old guy, says he was looking for a cyborg buddy of his, what was that old salamanders name" he pretends to think for a minute" oh yeah, bones, Billy bones " he finished "bones,boooonnneess!, hmm taint ringing any bells" silver debated" must have been a different cyborg, there's a slew of cyborgs, roaming this port" he heard a whistle and Mr arrow shouting for everyone to get to their stations. Ah go watch the launch there'll be plenty of work waiting for ya after wards "he said to Jim then he turned to Sam "you to lass and keep an eye on that boy" he said to her and her hair turned light pink before she flew up the deck.

Sam came up just in time to see everyone bustling about and Jim being bumped into by an alien she settled on the ground and walked up to him and said "are you alright there" to which he replied "I'm fine" he continued "hey we weren't properly introduced, I'm Jim from montressor and you are" Sam giggled before replying "Sam" and they were interrupted by Mr arrow yelling "lose all solar sails " and she and Jim looked up to see the sails being loose and filling with energy and they started floating upwards. As they got higher into the atmosphere the gravity started fading and everything started floating except Sam who could fly so she was used to it but her hair was flying of and she looked at Jim who was floating around in front of her and she laughed at him and let her weight go so she could float also "so this is what it feels like when you don't use energy to fly" she remarked and Jim just chuckled at her. The captain then yelled orders to that farting alien "Mr off engage artificial gravity" and the creäture farted in reply and switched on the gravity and everything fell to the ground and Jim fell to the ground and as soon as he fell Sam fell into his arms because she was floating above him and the gravity hit her so suddenly she wasn't ready, Jim just stared at her and started blushing heavily and she broke the silence " you can put me down now please" Jim put her down gently and apologized. They were flung backwards as the ship suddenly jerked forward as it flew through space. Jim had clung to the shrouds and he noticed a pod of space whales "whoa!" He breathed and Sam suddenly appeared behind him, standing on the edge of the ship and all of a sudden she back flipped off and started flying along the whales even touching them. Jim watched in awe as she came back and asked her" how do you do that" she just stared at him "what" was her reply "that flying thing you do are you a robot?" 'No I'm not a robot she laughed 'I'm a solarium we can all do that ""right" Jim said and they were interrupted by the sound of one of the whales blasting the doctor with snot as he was trying to take a picture. They then saw silver speaking to the captain they couldn't make out what he was saying but it sounded like he was kissing up to her. Silver then walked up to them and said"jimbo, Sammy, I've got two new friends I'd like ya to meet" and Sam and Jim looked around him to see who it was but instead he threw a mop and bucket at them "say hello to Mr mop and Mr bucket " and he started laughing "yippee' Jim said sarcastically "awesome' came the words in the same tone from Sam.

Jim and Sam had started swabbing the deck begrudgingly even Jim bit out a comment "yeah I got your Mr mop" hearing this comment Sam giggled and looked over at him then quickly looked down and began mopping also. They were mopping when they noticed a group of pirates talking suspiciously and they stopped talking when they saw Jim and Sam staring at them one of them said to them in a deep gruff voice "what are you looking at weirdoes?" They just stared and their eyes grew even wider when they saw the head crawled of the body and the body had eyes "yeah weirdos!" It said in a nasally voice. All of a sudden there was hissing coming from both looked up to see all large black and red spider walking down the mast when he reached the bottom He hissed at them "Cabin boyssss ssshould learn to mind their own businesssssss" Sam just looked up at him and thought he was exaggerating with the hissing a bit . Jim just looked at him and made a smug comment "why you got something to hide bright eyes?" And that moment Sam looked over in alarm and knew something was going to happen and she was right the spider picked up Jim and hissed at him" maybe your earssss don't work sssso well" "yeah, ahem " Jim grunted before speaking "too bad my nose works just fine and after those words were said she had run to the galley to get silver but not before hearing the pirates yelling something about killing Jim. She came back layer with Mr silver in tow, he walked up to the scene and used his claw hand to grip the spiders claw "Mr scroop" he said biting into one of the purps nonchalantly "do you know what happens to a fresh purpose when you squeeze real hard?" He then emphasized this by squeezing scroops claw which caused him to drop Jim on the floor and Sam immediately came to his aid inspecting him for any injuries. At that moment Mr Arrow came down and glared at the crew who had been quiet immediately he came down." What's all this then " he bellowed" you know the rules, there'll be no brawling on this ship, any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the rest of the voyage" he then turned and glared at Mr scroop "am I clear Mr scroop?" Mr Scroop hissed at him only to be eyed by silvers laser eye "transparently" he hissed out eventually and with that Mr Arrow left and they went back to their stations. Sam and Jim had stood up and were looking round "well done Mr arrow sir " they heard silver shout at Mr arrow" a tight ships a happy ship...sir" he smiled and turned to Jim and Sam " Jimbo, Sammy ,I gave you a job ' he said to them" "hey we were doing it until that bug thing..." Jim and Sam began to protest. Belay that!" he yelled at them "now i want this deck swabbed spotless, and heaven help the two of ya if I come back and it's not done!" he handed the mops to them and turned to morph "morph, keep an eye on these pups, and let me know if there be any more distractions" morph just gurgled a response and turned his eyes comically big and stared at Jim and Sam. they just stared back at him but Jim just rolled his eyes and Sam began to mop but she started floating and mopped absent-mindlessly she even bumped into the mast and Jim grinned at her"owwww" she yelled and fell on the ground "Jim tried his best to break the silence "so Sam, what brings you here on the on the trip" she turned around and answered "well, all my life I've been raised by my parents on a ship and being half solarian and half Amazonian didn't settle well on my planet so we lived on a ship but eventually my parents were sucked into a black hole when I was five and my mom threw me into space using her Amazonian strength and told me to go and my dad gave me his fire powers and I grew up on the streets and I heard about this trip and decided why not?" Jim looked at her sincerity on his face "I'm so sorry" he said "and you have fire powers" he said more excitedly "of course" she laughed "our people are sun related " and she snapped her fingers and fire was at the tips "whoa" Jim said and the fire disappeared." I know right" she said "so what brings you here?" Jim looked at her, sighed and looked away "ooh sorry I asked" Sam said and she turned away and continued mopping.

An hour later Jim and Sam were just finishing the mopping and morph had helped turning into a tiny mop and swabbing the deck even Jim's shoe before turning into himself and hiccuped, Sam heard him and giggled and walked up to them and sat down on the floor,exhausted,"well this has been a fun day huh?" Jim said sarcastically "making new friends, like that spider physco" and at that morph turned into a mini version of scroop chanting "spider physco,spider physco" Jim and Sam both chuckled "a little uglier" Morph looked away and turned back and had a menacing look with a menacing laugh, both laughed "pretty close". Silver then came back from the galley holding a pan of leftovers" well, thank heavens for little miracles" he said jokingly "been up here for an hour and the decks still in one piece" Jim looked at the ground Sam knew he was going to apologize but he wasn't that good at it "hey...what you did back there...thanks" he said sincerely, Sam smiled at herself for being turned to Jim and said "didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Jim said nothing but turned away towards the deck "ooh" silver said "your father aint the teaching sort","no" Jim said quietly"hes more of the going away and never coming back sort", Sam, who was floating, looked at silver and he looked back at her and she flew onto the edge of the ship and sat on it next to Jim. "Sorry lad" silver said with sincerity in his voice,Jim just stared into space "hey it's no big deal, I'm doing fine on my own" "oh is that so "silver bellowed "well since the captains put you two with me I'll be pounding a few skills into those thick heads of yours" he said tapping both their heads "what!" Jim started to protest "From now on I aint letting you out of my sight" he continued "you can't do!" Sam protested "you won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch their bums without my say so" Jim and Sam yelled together "don't do us any favors!" silver took the two of them in his arms "you can be sure of that guys,you can be sure of that" Jim and Sam looked at each other, scared.


	3. new memories

The next day was awful for Sam and Jim, Silver worked them like dogs. First they had to scrape the barnacles of the bottom of the ship, Jim was lowered by a plank with ropes along with silver and Sam was just floating next to the ship touching the barnacles one by one and melting them with her fire. She can hear silver shouting at Jim "put some elbow into it" she heard him say. The next day was better all they had to do was peel potatoes and since Sam had no idea how to do it she pricked her finger on the first one "ow" she yelled and put her finger in her mouth, Jim looked over at her and asked if she was okay, she nodded. Jim sat beside her and watched as she used a sort of purple entity to wrap her finger and it turned to a bandage. "I can't do anything right" she cried "let me help" Jim said, he helped her by putting his hand on hers and guided the knife on the potato, she smiled as she could feel Jim's breath on her arm and her hair started turning light pink. Jim noticed and started blushing also "ahem" came a grunt from silver and he was grinning at both of them as if he saw everything. They looked at each other and turned around and Sam had held her hair trying to hide the pink and Jim hid his blush also and continued the potatoes.

The next task was to learn how to tie ropes, they were up in the crow's nest with silver as he spoke to them about tying ropes they listened for a minute and tied the ropes but Sam stayed with silver as Jim slid down and was walking on the side of the ship with his head down. Silver looked down at him and looked at his rope and saw his was identical to his own and Sam's own was to, he dismissed her and watched her fly off and sat on the mast and silver smiled at both of them. Sam followed Jim to the edge of the ship and watched from and behind the mast as the wind blew his hair. Usually they had a break and at night they would listen to silvers stories, Jim sat on the stairs pretending not to listen but smiled when silver used his metal arm to show sea monsters and Sam sat at the table and listened intently and was even used her as a demonstration like a damsel in distress. The next day was an easier one all they had to do was clean and Jim was scrubbing the ground and Sam was cleaning the masts. She looked down and saw silver walking up to Jim and his shadow loomed upon him and Jim stood up to challenge him but silver just handed him a bucket and pointed at a spot he missed and Jim just scrubbed the spot quietly as silver walked away. Sam looked down at him feeling sorry when suddenly she dropped her bucket and sponge "whoops" she said then screamed "Jim look out!" Jim looked around and was suddenly soaked with water with the bucket on his head, Sam just floated down slowly and stopped in front of him and removed the bucket to show his wet, frowning face "sorry" she said embarrassed "I did warn you though. Jim said nothing and removed the bucket and stared at her, she thought he was going to kill her but instead he stood up, smiled largely and said "now who wants a hug" and he held his arms wide open and started chasing her around the ship with her screaming in laughter. He eventually caught her and gave her a huge hug from behind and picked her up by the waist and spun her around. He let her go and her back was soaking wet and so was her hair. She turned around and stared at him with her intense eyes and one clump of it was covering one eye, "no wonder you dropped it on me" he said to her "your hair is covering your eye so it messes up your depth perception. "well, I've always had my hair like this cause I could never hold it myself" Jim looked at her and smiled "I can fix that" he tore of a piece of rope and went behind her, he then brought most of the hair but not all from her face back and tied it back but leaving the single red streak in the front and some tendrils of white and tied it up in a long messy ponytail. He stepped back and admired his work and went to see her front and was amazed by what he saw instead of blue eyes as he thought ,she had a blue right eye and a purple left eye! "Wow" he breathed seeing how pretty she looked "what, is it that bad?" he just looked at her before managing a slow head shake she smiled and her hair turned yellow from happiness.

Jim had just finished washing a huge pile of dishes with help from Sam when silver had walked in carrying an even bigger pile of dishes and plopped them in front of them. Jim had scowled at him and grabbed a pot and started scrubbing whilst Sam also began scrubbing. A couple of hours later silver had come in and saw Jim sleeping with his head resting on a pot, he looked around and saw he had washed every single dish and Sam had fallen asleep on a pole with dishes on it and in her hand was a pan, he then looked down at Jim and put his jacket on him. Jim feeling the sudden weight on his shoulder had woken up and caught a glimpse of silvers mechanical leg and he saw that Sam had suddenly fallen and the only thing holding her was her leg on a pole so she was upside down, he chuckled and went back to sleep.

Silver had come up from the galley and called Jim and Sam to help him with the longboats and they followed him. Once down there Jim and looked up at silver as he was untying the rope and smiled up at him, silver looked over at Sam on the other side trying to untie the rope and he told Jim to help her. Jim jumped over and untied the rope and they both watched as silver jumped into the boat, gave them a salute and flew off. Sam waved and looked over at Jim whose smile had faded as he watched silver leave and suddenly he came back and gestured for them to jump in, they obeyed and hopped in with Sam sat on the edge and Jim sat next to silver who was showing Jim how to control the ship, he only listened for a second and grabbed the controls and sped off. They started flying towards a comet and Jim had flown into the tail of it and was flying around. They emerged from it covered in dust from it, Jim and silver started brushing it of but Sam had decided to keep it on for later.

They had arrived back at the ship and where tugging at the ropes to pull it up Jim had moved to silvers side "whoa you having a little trouble there?" silver laughed "oh get away from me" they all plopped down on the boat Jim and Sam sat next to each other "Jimbo" silver stated "if I could manoeuvre a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by!" and morph turned into a mini version of him "bowing in the streets" he mocked and plopped down the same way Jim tied off the ship and started speaking "I don't know" he remarked "they weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home" and he sat down "but I'm gonna change all that" he continued. Sam looked at him and asked "oh, and how you gonna do that" Jim just relaxed back "oh I got some plans, gonna make people see me a little different" silver only frowned "oh sometimes plans go astray" "Jim only smiled "not this time" silver only frowned and put his mechanical leg up and attempted to tighten a bolt, morph seeing his struggle turned into a wrench "ah thank ya Morphy" Jim and Sam looked at him and Jim asked "so uh how'd that happen anyway?" silver only looked down at his arm "you give up a few things, chasing a dream" "was it worth it" Sam said, silver looked up at them and plopped between them "I'm hoping it is Sammy, I'm hoping it is" and they all relaxed but were suddenly jerked forward by a large blast.

Silver began to make his way up the deck with Jim and Sam behind him, he was so large they had to push him to see what was going on "what the devil" silver had said as they noticed the sky was red as if on fire. They heard Dr Doppler scream as he looked through a telescope "the star Pellusa, its gone supernova" followed by the captain yelling orders "abrasive actions Mr Turnbuckle!" and the ship began to move erratically. The captain had noticed that rocks were burning holes in the sails and commanded Mr Arrow to secure them, Mr Arrow then barked the orders to the crew and they rushed up the mast including Jim and Sam to tie up the sails

When the task was done the fireballs were still coming at them but an alien with a cannon was firing at them and Sam was on the other side also firing fireballs she looked up to see silver fall and she heard Jim scream "Silver!" and began pulling on his lifeline to bring him to the mast. But then there was a large fireball, even bigger than the ship coming towards them and everyone had begun to hide, Sam had braced herself but then she and everyone noticed it started moving backwards. Everyone looked back and were horrified by what they saw ,Dr Doppler had seen the issue "its devolving into a… a black hole " he and Sam both yelled .Mr turnbuckle was trying his best to control the wheel but eventually lost his grip and was pushed back then the captain took over "oh no you don't" she breathed.

They were being pulled into the black hole when a large blast had pushed them away, the captain was still trying to control the ship but was knocked down but regained footing and held the wheel once more "blast these waves they're so deucedly erratic!" she commented and the Dr corrected her "no captain they're not erratic at all, they're be another in precisely 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest Magilla of them all!". The captain listened and got an idea "of course, brilliant Dr," she remarked "well ride that last Magilla out of here! "All of a sudden Mr Arrow appeared and called to the captain "all sails secured captain!" she had acknowledged his call but gave new orders "good man, now…release them immediately!" Mr Arrow looked at her and hesitantly before heeding the command "aye…..captain" then he turned to the sailors who had just returned from tying up the sails "you heard her men" he barked at them "bring them down". Some of the crew members started to protest but made their way up the mast toward the curtains including Mr and Sam also started making their way to the sails but were stopped by the captain "Mr Hawking,miss Samantha,make sure those lifelines are secured good and tight ! Jim and Sam obliged her orders "aye-aye captain " they replied and went off to secure the lifelines by pulling on them and making sure they were tight "life lines secured captain!" Jim yelled at her when he was done,she nodded "very good".

She then starts to direct the ship towards the black hole so she can put her plan to action and suddenly the ship was hit by another wave,this one even bigger than the was getting their footing from the last wave and were desperately trying to save themselves,Jim had looked around and saw Sam standing on the edge of the ship staring into the black hole almost mesmerized by it with her hair black with fear .He was about to jump down and call her but was interrupted by the Dr screaming at the captain "Captain,the last wave,here it comes!" the captain nodded in agreement and called to the crew "hold on to your lifelines gents its gonna be a bumpy ride!" and at that Jim had grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her to the mast and held her close,Sam was shocked at this and was looking at Jim as whilst silver put his mechanical arm around both of them and they all closed their eyes as darkness surrounded them.

All was quiet for a split second until ...a large blast came from the black hole and the ships solar sails were filled with energy from the blast and it was propelled forward out of the black holes and Sam all slowly opened their eyes and silver unwrapped his arm around them but they were staring at each other "uh Jim" Sam broke the silence "you can let go of me now" Jim had blushed when he realized he had his arms around her waist "sorry" was all he managed to choke out,she smiled at him and took a deep breath and he watched as her hair turned back to white from the roots to the were interrupted by the applause from the crew members for the began to make their way to the little party when the captain descended down the stairs and began talking to silver.

"Well it looks like your cabin boy and girl did a bang up job with those lifelines" she complemented and Silver had nudged Jim gently and Sam had also nudged him back and silver nudged him back a little harder which caused him to bump into Sam who pushed him back "hey," she said jokingly. They stopped their game when captain Amelia spoke "all hands accounted for Mr arrow?" she looked around and so did everyone but soon their attention was drawn to loud hissing coming from the back of the was Mr Scroop and he had a sad look on his face "I'm afraid Mr arrow has been lost," he hissed as he handed Mr arrows hat to the captain who had a look of sadness on her face "his lifeline was not secured" and he turned to Jim who looked at the captain with shock on his face. "we checked them all!" came a sound from Sam who was just as shocked as he is and followed Jim as he ran to the posts which held the lifelines and were shocked to see one was missing Jim was shocked when he saw this "I did,I checked them all,they were secure" he said to no one in particular but he then turned to the captain "I swear".the captain just looked on at him,silently but surely blaming him she managed to choke out a few words "Mr arrow was a uh….a fine spacer" she said pausing as if trying to catch her breath "finer than most of us…can ever hope to be…resume your posts,we carry on" and with that she went up the looked at Jim who ran off and Sam tried running after him but was stopped by silvers hand on her shoulder and she stopped and turned round and hid her face in Silvers belly with her hair blue from sadness.

"After it had gotten dark, Sam had floated down to the deck after she had fallen asleep on the mast, she saw Jim in the shrouds with a little piece of rope in his hands and twiddling with it she walked up under the shrouds and opened her mouth to say something but she hesitated seeing how upset he was but she managed to say something "Jim?" she said softly but seeing as she got no answer, she flew up to his side and sat down beside him "Jim, it wasn't your fault, if anything its mine for not double checking" she said smiling trying to cheer him up but seeing no reaction she stopped and kept quiet. "Look Jim, I know how you feel, I, "but she was interrupted by Jim yelling at her "look you don't understand, you were pampered your whole life and I had no one!" Sam had blinked at him, obviously shocked by his response "listen I know your upset doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me, I'm just trying to help you" she said a little louder and held his arm, Jim had looked at her and continued yelling "well I don't want your help, I don't want you here, no one does so why don't you just….go away!" and he swiped his arm away which caused Sam to lose her balance and fall to the deck. Jim looked down at her shocked at what he had done, Sam raised her head slowly and noticed the piece of rope Jim had used to tie her hair beside her, Jim had appeared beside her and was trying to help her up "oh Jeez Sam I'm really sorry about that," but his hand was swiped away by her and she got up on her feet and screamed at him "no, don't touch me!" her eyes filling up with tears "you think you're the only one with problems Jim!?, I was banished from my planet with my parents and I had to live on a ship on exile!" and with that she ran downstairs to the sleeping quarters but not before bumping into Silver "whoa there lass, where are ya off to" but she ran past him".

"Ugh!" Jim grunted before turning around, he saw the piece of rope that held her hair and picked it up and walked over to his earlier place in the shrouds playing with the rope just like before when silver walked up and rested on the edge of the ship with a pipe in his hand. He looked up at Jim then back down "wasn't your fault you know," he said and Jim just sighed and continued staring into space, silver continued "why half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss" Jim threw the rope into space and jumped down from the shrouds "don't you get it!?," he screamed "I screwed up, I thought for two seconds, I-I could do something right, but I-I just ugh!" he held his hair back and leaned on the mast rubbing away the tears that were forming in his eyes with his back away from silver. Silver looked at him and frowned, he then grabbed his shoulder and started speaking to him staring straight into Jim's face "Now, you listen to me, James Hawkins. You got the makings of greatness in you, but you got to take the helm and chart your own course! Stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when the time comes, you'll get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of! And... Well, I hope I'm there, catching some of the light coming off you that day." Jim looked up at the cyborg who was smiling down at him and closed his eyes and rested his head on the old cyborgs big belly. Silver looked around shocked by the sudden gesture but soon bent down to give Jim a hug also "there lad it's alright, it's alright," he comforted but he soon broke the hug by clearing his throat "well Jimbo, I must be getting on my watch and you best be getting some shut-eye" and he saw Jim smile at him "oh and I saw Sammy, what happened to her ,she was crying and she wouldn't stop running" Jim looked at him and said "crying, I made her cry…..wow" and he made his way to the sleeping quarters.

He entered and saw that no one was asleep yet, he figured they were all in the galley eating or something. He went around looking for Sam and only saw a light glow from the top right corner of the room, he made his way there and saw her boots were on the floor but she was sitting on the horizontal bearing. He climbed up to meet her and sat next to her and they both stayed quiet. Jim was the first to break the silence


	4. i miss you

Jim was the first to break the silence "hey Sam are you alright?" and looked at her "I was only trying to help" she said softly "I know," Jim replied "and I'm sorry for yelling at you like that" she only sat there looking at the ground and Jim sat there with her. Eventually after what seemed like forever, Jim spoke "so what happened to your family" he saw her sigh then put her legs down "it's a long story and I can't explain it," she choked out "but I can show you" and she stuck out her hands in front of her and a purple panel appeared.

Jim looked at the panel and watched, he saw that there was a ship, much like the RLS legacy, floating in space. All of a sudden there was a sudden whoosh as something flew stopped and it was a girl about five years old with white hair like Sam's hair but it was held up and it was shorter he looked over at Sam about to ask but decided to keep quiet when he saw her eyes were glowing from projecting the memory. He continued to watch. He saw that the girl was squealing with laughter as man dressed in a uniform, ran after her and caught her and started tickling her ,he had fire-red hair and blue eyes, "ha-ha I've got you know my little space squid," he said in a playful growl voice. The scene was interrupted when someone descended down on top of them, it was a beautiful woman with snow-white hair and purple eyes, she wore a gown that looked like it was made of pure light energy,Jim figured that it must be her mother and that must be her and her dad. "OK that's enough both of come,Samantha you're going to help me cook" "the fun stopped when these words were said and the father spoke "aw come on Elena don't be so strict," "the mum looked at her husband then her daughter before smiling "tell you what," she said while bending down to look into her daughters eyes "how about we have flying lessons instead" Sam looked at her mom and screamed "YES,YES!" and she flew up to hug her mom and the father had picked them both up with one hand and put them on his broad shoulder and they all started laughing.

Jim continued watching the panel and he saw a lot of happy memories. He saw one that looked like her father trying to teach her how to throw her fireballs, he demonstrated first using great accuracy to hit the asteroids in space, he turned to his daughter and nudged her "now you try" she stepped to the end of the deck and paused, she looked at her father who gave the thumbs up sign she turned around took a deep breath and made the biggest fireball she could and shot it not into space but backwards. The ball ricocheted around before heading right towards Sam, she stood there glaring at it when suddenly it was contained in a large purple orb, she and her father looked around the orb and saw her mother with her hand stretched out and her hair whipping around and glowing. She glared at them before asking "Samantha, how many times have I told you, don't use your fire powers in the ship till you master them?" Sam just looked at the ground silent, then she turned to her husband "and how many times have I told you Apollo, to let her start small?" and her husband also looked at the ground "were sorry" he and Sam said quietly. Elena just looked at them before smiling "my two babies" and she used her powers to throw the fireball into space where it burned out.

And in another, Jim saw that Sam and her mother were flying around the ship, but she was not fast enough to keep up with her mother and eventually stopped, her mum turned to look at her and flew in her direction "aw sweetheart don't worry" she says looking into her daughters stunning eyes "I was a weak flyer to and look what happened, you'll get it one day, I promise" and she held her daughter's hand and started flying. Jim watched all this and thought to himself" wow, she had amazing parents"

But soon the happy memories were over, Jim watched in horror, when he noticed that Sam and her family were all sleeping and suddenly there was an explosion followed by yelling, they all woke up and ran up the deck and stopped, the ship was being taken over by pirates. The pirates moved around grabbing whatever they could whilst Sam held her mom in their hiding place as their dad tried his best to fight, but soon they were found "get up" one of the pirates sneered at them, Sam's mother looked at them and holding her daughter suddenly sent a burst of energy out, pushing the pirates out-of-the-way and she ran with her husband behind her, they ran to the place where the longboats were kept and the father opened the hatch and started to untie the boat, "mommy I'm scared, what's happening?" Sam spoke but was hushed by her mom "shh its OK baby" suddenly there was a loud bang and all Sam could see was her father's face, it had shock and pain on it…he had been shot. But he still kept going on using his remaining energy to untie the boats, but the pirates kept coming, Sam's mother started firing at them with her powers and using a shield but they were too many. She looked at her daughter and started crying "mommy" Sam cried, but her mother smiled at her with tears filling her eyes, she looked down and saw the hatch was opened and looked back at her daughter "Samantha," she choked out "we love you" and with those words she made a dagger and cut the rope holding the boat and it fell into space, where it roared to life and started moving. Sam looked out of the bought in time to see the ship explode, she sat in the boat looking at the horror and slumped back and started crying. And suddenly the panel was gone and there was only a dim glow from the hanging lamp.

Sam spoke up "now you know" and she brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in it and started crying softly. Jim looked at her, he had no idea about her past and was filled with sorrow for her. "Sam I am so sorry" he said finally "I had no idea" and Sam looked up and sniffed "its ok, I know they did it for a reason" she said before standing up "goodnight Jim" and she jumped off the railing and went to her hammock which was right next to the door. Jim looked at the wall, sorry for asking about her past "goodnight" he said quietly and went to his hammock.

* * *

_**A/N: if anyone wouldn't mind i would like them to be drawing a picture of Sam,you don't have to but i would be liking it if you did thank you. **_


	5. A Little Talk

Jim had woken up that night after he went to bed after talking with Sam,he mumbled to himself "what time is it?" and he got out of the hammock and started to make his way up the stairs,but on his way he looked into Sam's hammock and noticed she wasn't there and he started to feel worried.

He made his way to the deck and started to look,but he stopped and hid behind the large mast when he spotted her,she was sitting on the deck,and in front of her was the same panel she had shown Jim and had happy memories on it like last wasn't wearing her boots and a buckle of her dungarees were undone so it just hanged over her shoulder. He started to make his way back,but he stepped on a loose floorboard and it suddenly shot up and his foot went halfway through it,"ooh,I hope she didn't hear me!" he said quietly but was startled when he heard Sam from behind him "She did" and she did not sound pleased at stood in the hole to scared to turn around and he started struggling to get out but Sam started walking towards his front and crossed her arms,Jim smiled sheepishly at her "h-hey Sam" but she only glared at him and spoke "now what to do?" she started pacing around Jim,looking at him "shall I help you,or leave you for the sailors?". Jim was only stuck there but was silently praying in his head "don't leave me here,don't leave me here" and eventually Sam stopped and looked at him from behind "sure why not" she shrugged and used her powers to lift Jim slowly out of the floor.

Jim was sitting on the floor of the ship,partly relieved she didn't leave him there,but also annoyed because she left him for so long,she looked at him and started smiling "sorry bout that,but that should teach you its rude to spy"He only smirked at her "yeah...doesn't mean I'll stop" and they started made her way to the edge of the ship and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge and soon Jim joined her and they sat close to each other .Sam had looked over at Jim and saw him properly for the first time since they met,since they were moving around so much. She especially liked the way his bangs were cut and how they were covering the rest of his shaved head and his rat-tail which was held by two small ribbons .And she adored the way his clothes were to big on him and just covered kept studying him until Jim turned to look at her and she quickly turned back to look at space and her hair started to turn light pink "seriously,now?" she mumbled to herself and started pulling it down in one long clump,muttering to herself in an annoyed voice. Jim looked over at her and started smiling when he saw her struggling with her hair and had began to look at her from her long ,snowy white hair,which sometimes hid two stunning eyes which he didn't understand continued down and noticed how her back arched when she was sitting down,his eyes also landed on her right arm which was home to her swirls of tattoos,which looked like they held a story but to others,they were just random shapes,but not to him,Jim wondered to himself "how can she get them to look so cool?" .He made his way down to her legs which were crossed,he noticed how smooth they were and he was surprised at how long and slender they were,they weren't skinny but they weren't big either...they were perfect.

Sam had eventually given up on her hair which she was trying to hold up so it was above her head "oh i give up with this hair!" she breathed and let it fall to the floor of she had started to feel cold and had begun to rub her shoulders "You cold?" and she turned to look at Jim and nodded ,he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders and she gripped it and pulled it tighter since it was bigger than smiled as the warm cloth wrapped around her and it smelt so good "motor oil...my favourite" "thanks Jim" she said and he just smiled at her.

They sat there together and stared into the nothingness,when Sam suddenly jumped off the ship and started floating in front of Jim,she held out her right hand "Come on Jim,let's go for a quick fly by" and he hesitated for a minute and eventually held her hand,closed his eyes and thought for a second he was going to sink,but he opened his eyes and saw Sam floating in front of him,he turned around and saw the ship was at least six feet away...he was floating in space."This,this is amazing!" he said and Sam,looked at him "I know right!",she went behind him and gave him a push which sent him flying off "hey!" he laughed and started to make his way towards her but wasn't as graceful as her and eventually gave up and put his arms behind his head and looked at him and shook her head and started to make her way towards him "Jim?" she said quietly and started screaming when Jim jumped at her "gotcha!" and started holding her and she started squirming "no,way,let...me go" and she looked into his big blue eyes and relaxed "his eyes..." she thought to herself "they look so much like daddy's".She felt a sharp sting in her chest as she remembered every precious moment before.. turned around and started crying "Sam you ok" Jim had noticed her crying she rubbed her eyes and replied "yea...yea im fine,you can let go now please" Jim turned her around "no way not until you tell me whats going on."

"seriously let go off me" and she started to squirm, but Jim held her FOR GOODNESS SAKES PUT ME DOWN"she snapped " you dont understand,I" She tried to continue but was inturrupted by Jim pressing his lips against hers, her eyes opened wide but she melted and her eyes closed,she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they floated there as if they were the only things in the eventually pulled back and stared at each others smirked at her "Well still want me to let go" Sam chuckled and pushed his face "pfft whatever" and she pushed a loose strand from her face.

Eventually she pulled back and turned her head "im sorry, you must think I'm weird or something?". Jim looked at her "no way,if anything,you're an amazing,unique person" and he smiled at her .Sam looked at him for a second and then hugged him so fast they nearly spun of into space "that's so sweet,thanks...Jimbo" and Jim hugged her back "You're welcome...Sammy" and they started laughing"

They returned to the ship after thirty minutes of fun in had fallen backwards and relaxed in the air and started floating sat on the deck and smirked while watching her movements "you are something special,you know that right?" and she stopped midair and leaned her head to the right to look at him and some tendrils of white slid down her face "I know" and she turned upright and settled on the ground "so...now you know me but i don't know you".Jim looked at her and sighed "well,basically my dad left when I was he did was act cold to me" he began "which...I ever knew why" he looked at him from her crossed legged place,but was still in the air,she put her legs on the floor and walked over to him "I'm sorry I asked" Jim looked at her and smiled "well I'm doing fine" and he turned to her "and you are also with your surprising confidence,especially after what happened to you".Sam looked at him and gave a small sideways smile "yeah" and she sat down on the looked at her "how come you fly only once in a while,i mean" he chuckled "if i could fly my feet would never touch the ground" she looked at her feet "My dad couldn't fly so I usually walked with him so he doesn't feel bad,and my mum walked most of the time and flew only during practice" and she looked then asked "whats you're favorite thing in the universe"

Jim replied immediately "solar surfing!" Sam looked at him in confusion "solar surfing?" Jim jumped of the edge and stood in front of her "yeah,solar surfing,its awesome,the wind in your face...Bugs in you're teeth" he looked at him "oh so its more or less for those who can't fly?" "sorta" Jim added Sam flew a few feet in the air "It might be fun" and she rubbed her right arm."its amazing" Jim said "I feel so free and full of life when i do it...up until I get busted by the cops" he quickly added quietly Sam looked in his direction "you get busted" she laughed "you have no idea".Sam looked at him and crossed her legs "well at least I have a relatable buddy. Now it was Jim's turn to stare "you've been arrested" he chuckled "please" she rolled her eyes "I even got a tattoo for every-time I got arrested" and she pointed up her arm "That's awesome" Jim said "But that's it? "of course not" she said and held her hair up to show Jim a tiny line on her neck" that was my first one" she said and Jim poked it "no don't" Sam yelled at him but it was to late...he had found her weak watched in part shock and part humor as she melted into his arms."So that's you're sweet spot!" he chuckled and looked at her in his arms with a huge grin on her face and her eyes had half closed,he also noticed her hair began changing colors in a mix of had blacked out for a moment when Jim poked her neck and she was awake again but felt like she had been slightly electrocuted "ugh what happened" she groaned and started rubbing her looked at her "well... I found you're sweet spot and you sorta passed out" he said with a slight was not amused and she looked at him and raised her eyebrow "uh-huh...well it was bound to happen so whatever" she shrugged,"you're OK with this?" Jim asked her and she nodded with her head down."In that case" Jim continued and he started to reach for her neck again but Sam grabbed him arm and began squeezing it "don't even think about it Hawkins" she said and let go of his looked at her and then down "whatever" he said flatly and looked at her through the corner of his eye and leaned over and gave her a quick peck on her cheek and got down and started walking towards the sleeping sat there shocked and started rubbing her cheek and of course her hair starts turning light started smiling and started to make her way towards the sleeping quarters also."se


	6. Canyons

"we have the day off!" Sam yelled "yes lass ye have the day off" Silver was just in the middle of giving Jim and Sam the day off."No way" Sam and Jim remarked and they ran off before Silver could change his mind but they skidded to a halt when they heard him boom "but I'm still in charge of ye" and they both groaned and walked back to looked down at them and began to think and was interrupted by captain Amelia shouting to the crew "prepare for docking" and the crew had scrambled round to see what planet they were on but all smiles turned frowns except Sams when they landed on Solaria "my home" Sam mumbled to herself .She had decide to use the old-fashioned way to get of the ship and had tried to use the rope to slide down but lost her grip and started to fall,but thankfully was caught by Jim bridal style on the ground "thanks" she managed to say quietly and Jim put her of a sudden Dr Doppler bumped into them "O my goodness" he said in awe "there might be thousands of geological samples just waiting! Sam and Jim rolled they're eyes and began walking kept walking for about thirty minutes when they came across a large cliff. They looked over and they saw a little town captain Amelia smiled "finally civilization" and she started to slide down the cliff with the crew in tow. They made their way towards the town and suddenly they were frightened when something zoomed past looked up and they saw it was a solar surfer! Jim started smiling as Sam looked on in confusion captains spoke up "well we shall get some supplies,meet back at the ship in two hours" and with that Dam and Jim ran off with Silver behind them.

They came across a launch pad and started looking around. There were solar surfers commented "I think ive died,cause this is heaven" Sam laughed but she wasnt looking where she was going and she bumped into someone "sorry i didn't see you there,but the girl only looked at her and scoffed " yeah obviously" and she turned around back to her had blond short hair held in a pigtail and green eyes. Sam only looked at her and rolled her eyes and started speaking to her " I said i was sorry" she said a little louder than intended and the girl turned around "look" she said coolly " I don't know what planet your from but here unless you surf,get of our turf" and she high fived her friends Sam angrily said to her " For your information, I am a Solarian" but the girl only giggled " well obviously an impure one" she said snappishly looking at Sams white hair and different eyes. Jim had walked in their direction after renting a solar surfer from a nearby store, he wanted to show Sam how to ride it but he had walked into a very dangerous scene since he knew Sam could melt the girls face. Sam was so embarrassed her hair began turning red and the girls noticed "Ooh" another girl said sarcastically " nice hair what else can do...give you a personality?". And Sam had started holding her hair in trying to hide it when Jim put his hand on her shoulder " come on Sam let's go" but Sam pulled away from him and turned to the girl. "listen Blondie" she said angrily " i am a way better flyer than you" and she smirked when she realised they had no idea she could fly since they thought she knew she wasnt a full Solarian."in fact why don't we race?" And the girl looked her in her eyes " bring it" Jim and Silver gulped when they heard Sam challenge the girl "this is going to be a long day" Jim mumbled to himself and Silver only rubbed his temples.

The girl began striding towards Jim who only leaned backwards when she leaned in and fluttered her eyelashes " I'm Rachel by the way" and Jim only looked at her " Good to know" and Sam rolled her had picked up her neon pink solar surfer and put out her white sail and waved it around to fill it with put on her goggles and floated to the edge of the launch pad and turned to Sam and smirked "impressed noob?" And Sam crossed her arms " no not really" and took a step back to allow her to launch. Rachel waited for the light to turn green before she took off and started swirling around and rose into the air and did a quick dive and went around in a circle before returning to the pad."beat that white head" and Sam shrugged and made her way to the used her powers to make a pair of red goggles and put them on her head and flicked her hair behind her to loosen it .She turned around to Jim and Silver who gave her a quick smile which clearly said "knock em dead" and she looked at Rachel and her friends who only looked with raised closed her eyes and stretched out her hands and fell off the edge.

They all looked over the edge and kept falling until she eventually came close to the ground and she turned sharply and let out a triumphant started swerving around the thousands of rock formations until she came to a swerved sharply up into the air and kept rising until she reached a peak and reached out as if touching the skies and plummeted down towards the launch pad.

There was dust everywhere as Sam skidded to a halt and Rachel stood there with an open mouth and Sam walked up to her and closed her mouth and whispered to her "told you" and she walked towards Jim who gave her a high-five and Silver who carried her and put her on his shoulder "ya did it lass" he laughed loudly and Sam sat on his shoulder and started laughing with him.

They continued walking with Sam on Silvers they were stopped by a hooded floated off Silvers shoulder and spoke to the figure and her jaw dropped when it dropped its hood. "Aunt Sera!?" Sam yelled when she saw the woman in front of had red hair which had streaks of grey in it and green hugged Sam and spun her around before putting her and Silver smiled at the scene and stayed in the was busy talking to her aunt "my how you've grown" her aunt said and she ran her fingers through Sams hair then she looked at her up and down and her eyes landed on Sams right arm "Samantha Catherine Zephyr!" Sam cringed at her full name and Jim and Silver bit they're lips holding in their laughter while Sam stood there as her aunt scolded her "What have you done to your arm!? and she held it and looked at the tattoos and Sam smiled "What?I like them" and her aunt frowned at her but soon smiled "you always were a wild one"

Sam had walked up to Jim and Silver who had stood there the time and said "wanna see my old home?" and they followed aunt Sera to a large house on a little opened the door and stepped looked at the ceiling and noticed it was covered with paintings "whoa" he breathed and Silver was looking at a few paintings on the wall with Sam."Is this ye lass?" Silver had stopped in front off a painting of a little girl with white hair and a goofy pink outfit which covered up everything and she had the fakes smile in the world. Silver walked up to it and snickered "what was the occasion?" to which Sam replied flatly "picture day."

Jim and Silver burst out laughing and Sam glared at them "it's not funny" she whined and walked had gone out into another hallway which was just as big as the the stared at the ceiling and smiled as she remembered all the good times. She flew a few feet in the air and flew around. At the same moment Jim had wandered into the hallway but he didn't see her and put his hands into his pockets and explored. Sam stared at him from behind a column and watched as he explored. She turned invisible and snuck up behind him and pulled his shirt over his head. Jim peered through his shirt and saw Sam emerge and started laughing. Jim ran at her but she went through another opened the huge door and saw Sam standing in front of a large picture. Jim stepped beside her and looked at the painting. It was a large one with her. Her father was carrying four-year old Sam on his shoulder and was holding his wife around her waist. Sam stared at the painting and a single tear fell down her cheek.


End file.
